


The Sad Goodbye

by DaniZdunich



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniZdunich/pseuds/DaniZdunich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Bethany reunite for one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sad Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

Ten long years he had given his heart to her.   
No matter how many times Justice had told Anders that Bethany had been a distraction the whole time. 

"I should have listened"

"Yes, you should have. You gave some one ten years of your life ,only for them to spit in your face " 

Anders needed to concentrate, to finish with one last patient at his clinic before closing. He took care of so many for no price. Yet his own health slowly waned.   
He barely slept or ate. The mage was broken and falling apart in front of everyone. 

His manifestos were all he had left. When he couldn't sleep, Anders stayed up writing his thoughts down on every scrap of paper he could get his hands on. It was late and Anders' fight to stay awake ended as he fell asleep at his desk. 

At his door she knocked, it wasn't locked as the door creaked open slightly. She had come to visit him. Bethany had decided to stop by. Something in her gut told her to try and make peace with him. Her footsteps were light in each step, barely making a sound. 

She knew where to find him, passed out at his desk. Bethany picked up a peice of parchment and slowly read it's contents. 

"Oh... Anders... " she then smiled and placed the paper down and slowly shook Anders to wake him. 

"Anders?"

"Mnnmmnff wha... who... Clinic opens in the morning." He mumbled out, rubbing his eyes as they focus onto Bethany's visage. "Why are you here? What do you want? Come to rub it in?"

 

"What, no. Anders please... Just listen to me for once, I know you hurt and.."

Bethany's words were cut short .

"Why should I listen?! You made your choice. Go back to Starkhaven to be with your Prince. " his voice shifted from that of the mage's over to Justice. "Loyalty is not a feature you have. Leave this place... Now!" 

Bethany pleaded to Justice "I want to talk to Anders , Damn it!" 

Justice stood his ground "No... You have done enough damage to him. " 

"Please.. I'm sorry... I never meant for this to happen.. I never meant to.." tears streamed down her cheeks. Hotstinging tears. Bethany felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake. 

To which she awoke in bed beside Sebastian, worry filled her eyes. 

"Having bad dreams about that murderer ex lover of yours? He won't ever hurt you. H e can't anymore." 

He placed a gentle kiss onto Bethany's forehead and pulled her in close . As if that would keep the demons of the fade away.


End file.
